


Late-Night Kisses

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Toolshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Just a short request fic from tumblr about Yusei and Bruno kissing and confessing their love to each other.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Late-Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/).

When Yusei and Bruno took breaks from working on the team’s bikes, it was usually to cuddle late in the night when Jack and Crow had long since gone to bed. It was easy to get wrapped up in writing code and researching new engine parts that could make their D-Wheels run better than ever, so they had to set timers to remember to take breaks. Sometimes they’d actually lie in bed together, sometimes just sit on the floor and chat while holding one another.

But this time, something was stirring inside Yusei; he needed more than just the soft cuddles that they usually engaged in. So here he was, straddling Bruno’s in his work chair, messily pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Bruno certainly had no complaints about the situation. He just hoped Yusei was comfortable in his lap.

Yusei’s grip on the lapels on Bruno’s jacket tightened as he felt Bruno’s hands wander; one stayed in this hair, stroking the messy strands, while the other made its was down Yusei’s shoulder, arm, waist, stopping to gently massage Yusei’s hip. Yusei was melting into the kiss, all of his senses and thoughts filled with Bruno. Bruno, Bruno, Bruno.

God, he loved Bruno. He loved him so much.

Yusei had to tell him. They’ve been together long enough, so it was appropriate to do it now, right?

He pulled back from the kiss, breathing labored. Giving one more peck to Bruno’s lips, Yusei opened his eyes to gaze down at his boyfriend. Bruno was looking back up at him, eyes half-lidded and lips parted so he could catch his breath. Maybe it was just the late-night delirium or the glow of the computer monitor reflecting off Bruno’s face, but Yusei thought the other man looked absolutely ethereal. His lips were puffy from their make out session, and Yusei couldn’t resist kissing them again. And again.

“Bruno,” Yusei uttered between kisses, “I love you.” Another kiss. “I love you so much.” And another one.

“Yusei…” Bruno barely had room to speak while Yusei continued to pepper him with kisses. He placed a hand on Yusei’s chest, trying to get the other man to slow down and let him speak. The slight disappointment on Yusei’s face almost made Bruno laugh, but he restrained himself. “I love you, too.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Yusei’s lips. “You’re incredibly precious to me.”

Yusei shuddered as Bruno’s breath tickled his lips, and his disappointment was immediately replaced with a look of fondness and love. Bruno cupped both of his hands around Yusei’s face, touching him as if he was the most delicate thing he’d ever held.

Tilting Yusei’s head down, Bruno kissed Yusei’s forehead. “There’s so much to love about you,” Bruno muttered. Another kiss to Yusei’s nose. “Your kindness.” A kiss on the cheek. “Your compassion.” And on the other cheek. “Your dedication.” Now on the chin. “Your multitude of skills.” And finally, back to the lips.

Yusei was getting more and more flustered with each compliment and kiss. His face was heating up quickly as a heavy blush rose to his cheeks. When confessing his love for Bruno, he hadn’t expected it to be returned so passionately.

Bruno pulled back, realizing Yusei wasn’t returning the kiss this time around. “Sorry, was that too much?”

“No!” Yusei hadn’t meant to raise his voice so much. He hoped he didn’t wake Jack and Crow. “No, I just… I love you a lot, and I’m glad you love me, too.” Yusei mentally kicked himself; he was usually so eloquent and keeps his composure relatively well. Something about Bruno just made his brain short-circuit thought, especially with so much adoration being given to him.

Bruno smiled at Yusei, a soft sort of smile that reflected in his eyes. Yusei smiled, too, feeling the creases of his eyes fold as he tried to keep from full on grinning like a child getting their favorite dessert.

The two were taken out of the moment when they heard the alarm from Yusei’s phone go off, causing them both to jump. Snatching his phone of the desk and hitting the snooze button, Yusei sighed.

“Guess we should get back to work,” Bruno said, definitely sounding disappointed.

Yusei’s response was to just slump forward into Bruno’s chest, a muffled, “Too tired” coming from Yusei’s smushed face. Bruno did chuckle this time, lifting his hand to stroke Yusei’s hair again. He leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of Yusei’s head. Keeping his lips were they were and closing his eyes, Bruno mumbled a soft, “Let’s go to bed, love.”


End file.
